Love is your greatest weakness
by Rosie-Everdeen-Potter
Summary: AU Aurora is special and is a main asset in a mission for the S.H.I.E.L.D. how will she fit into the world of the Avengers Steve.R/OC
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: ok this story has been stuck in my mind for a few weeks then it started to bug me more once I watched the movie so I decided to make my dreams a reality I have no Idea where I got the idea from all I know is that I going to continue but the chapters wont be regular like one every week or two. Hopefully you people like it and that means I will write more and I hope I kept the characters in role maybe a little I don't know I'm tired and just want to eat pizza.**

**hope you like it**

**Rosie**

**xx**

I swung the Baseball bat again hitting another home run, Smiling proudly I covered my eye's with my hands watching it travel into the distances. The Arizona sun beat down on my skin causing my red coloured hair to stick to my back I sighed picking at my White tank top to stop it from sticking and motioned for another ball hitting it again. I looked around feeling something not right the air was claustrophobic that meant bad news to me. I got my answer In the stands of the small practicing field.

It was a man with dark skin dressed in all black and an eye patch over his left eye I knew that look any where I let out a very big groan throwing my bat on the ground and stalking over to man.

" Seriously Nick I thought we made a deal you have your own Hero's who can defend the earth, I'm finished." I Threw my hands up in the air in defeat.

" Consider yourself reinstated Aurora Bennet" He said calmly.

" What's wrong this time? a water leak? a tornado? You should know I don't practise anymore not since she died" My voice almost crack at when I finished.

I walked back over to my batting post motioned for another ball

" He's back"

I swung the bat but trembled causing it to slip from my grip and fly across the field. I didn't need to be told twice I closed my eye's and pinched the bridge of my nose taking a deep breath.

" Fine just let me go home and pack"

" Already taking care of"

I rolled my eye's and put my black Ray Bans on walking over to my gym bag.

" Of course you have Nick" I snapped.

Picking up my bag I roughly stuffed my water bottle and jacket, changed out of my trainers into my red converses. mumbling good nothings to myself I walked back over to Nick who lead me to a helicopter. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I was too pissed to hold in my voice.

" Just so we are clear I have some terms of my own now I know your's don't blow my cover don't hit Clint in the face he needs his eye's"

" Let's just hear your terms before I agree"

" OK I want to be able to go out and live normal when I'm not doing you know what I want to be able to take training in my own time, no roommate and I want my bike"

I remember last time I was working for the S.H.I.E.L.D. I was in the same living area as three other agents and it was annoying no one knew the meaning of personal space plus I was only allowed to ride my bike on missions but that was three years ago when I was sixteen hopefully they see that I had matured and would agree to my terms.

" Fine we'll do that"

I sat back in my seat triumphantly with a smirk on my face there was nothing I loved better than having Nick agree with me. the ride was long about an hour I ended up spending my time reading a book I was always reading it was the only thing that kept my mind off of my bad memories plus I love books. we landed and I was instructed to keep close to Nick until we arrived I rolled my eye's at this apparently this really was more serious than I thought. I looked at the view before going into the building.

" New York really? what happened to Los Angles Head Quarter?"

" Had to move them"

I followed him through numerous plan steel walls hallways, for every door we passed I had to give blood samples and have my fingerprints scanned until we reached a medium sized circular room with a round metal table and six matching chairs around the table in the middle of the room. I placed my stuff in a seat and moved over to a large window looking out into office spaces and people in uniforms rushing around.

" I have to say I'm quite impressed Nick this is defiantly more improved than when I was here" I called over my shoulder

" Thanks you and we made sure every thing is water and fire proof since you left"

" Yeah sorry about that I guess I wasn't ready to use it"

" About that you can't tell or show anyone about what you can do until I say so you are our secret weapon if word gets out about what you can do it puts him one step ahead of us"

" OK"

I was kind of disappointed I mean after a few years of not practising you kind of get your hopes up a tiny bit that you might even if it's the tiniest bit get to do what your best at. I sighed then looked around out the window. I stared out of it a while I didn't pay attention to who was coming and going from the room it wasn't until I turned around and saw three of the six of the chairs where occupied I recognised Clint of course and barely Natasha because of her red hair but the third person I didn't know he was in his mid forties and his hair was starting to grey. I nodded my head at Natasha and Clint who mumbled hello in response I pointed at the the guy I didn't know.

" I don't know this one"

He raised an eye brow to me as in a 'Are you serious' look, I just shrugged it off.

" I'm Tony Stark" He introduced himself extending his hand towards me, I walked over to him and shook it.

"Aurora Bennet"

Sitting down I stared into space Thinking about nothing it was times like these when my mind goes blank and I zone out.

" Rory!"

I snapped out of my daze and I turned my head to the door where I saw a man in his early forties who looked tired and worn out I smiled at this familiar face, jumping out of my chair I ran across the room to him."Bruce!" I flung my arms around his next hugging him closer to me. I hadn't seen Bruce in five years when I decided to stop running we went our separate ways a postcard now and then whenever we manage to get hold of each other's location.

" A year I haven't heard from you, do you have any idea how bad I was worried about you" He scolded me resulting in my laughing.

" What about you I thought you were on the run with from the S.H.I.E.L.D. no running with them" I pointed out.

" You have a point lets sit down catch up a little"

I nodded then sat down and started talking and laughing to be honest when I'm with Bruce is the only time I am really truly happy and my smile is a smile. Bruce took me under his wing when he found me I was only 12 and I decided to run from the S.H.I.E.L.D. not wanting anything to do with it.

" How are you I mean are you having trouble with the other guy?" I asked

" The other guy is alright I have him under control he's safe what about you have you controlled you know I mean you know what I mean"

I giggled shyly then started playing with my hands on my lap." I worked on it It's good but umm when I left for a while I stopped practising but that doesn't matter to nick as long as I'm alive and still got it, but he told me that I can't tell anyone so that means you as well"

" Excuse me but what is it that you do exactly?" Tony interrupted us.

" I can't exactly tell you Fury's orders"

He nodded his head I looked down at my lap playing with my finger. the silence got a bit awkward so I was thinking of things to break the silence. Come on Rory think all that was on my mind was books and pizza. I was thankful when Bruce spoke up.

" So what were your plans tonight before you came in"

" Well I was supposed to finished my day in the batting cage then go home change into my sweats and watch how I met your mother re-runs whilst eating pizza and wash it all down with a bottle of coke" I added a bitchy tone to it so he could tell I really didn't want to be here.

Bruce was about to reply when the door opened and Nick walked in followed by another person he was about early twenties with blond hair and a very hot face. I lifted my finger in his direction.

" I don't know this one either"

My comment earn a chuckle from every one at the table excluding Nick of course.

" Oh shut up I haven't been here in three years do you expect me to know every face I see."

" Just sit down and be quite"

All of us shut up and looked at Nick who was starting up a hologram

" The target is Thomas he has built a machine able to contact outer space colonies he is planning to invite them then rage war between us and them, we don't want this your mission is to hunt him down and kill him"

A picture of Thomas appeared on the screen causing me to shoot out of my seat and move back over to the window staring out biting on my nails to afraid to look back at that face the scar going across his face his black eye's and shaggy brown hair it was too much.

"What's her problem?" I heard Clint's voice I turned around and glared daggers at him.

" Careful Her temper is worse than mine she will rip your head of in a second" Bruce spoke out.

" She is our most valuable asset she knows more about the Target than You know about exotic drinks" Nick told the group.

" And how is that?"

" Because he is my father"

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK I know you guys are probably major pissed at me for not updating and I know that I deserve it but like I said in the first chapter this is like a sideline fanfiction for me so I won't be updating like overly crazy just when I finish the chapters. Another reason for this chapter to take so long is the fact that I was either A) To get of my good for nothing ass B) I had a writers block or C) My internet was down.**

**I would like to thank everyone who added this story to their favourites or story alerted it really mean a lot to me.**

**Rosie**

**xx**

They all stared at me as if I was lying or I was crazy to admit this, even bruce who is the one person I could trust with my life in the world looks as though he thinks I'm bluffing. There was an awkward silence but broken with my phone ringing in my back pocket I reached for it and read the caller I.D.. Great is was my boyfriend Lewis or soon to be Ex-boyfriend I knew Nick was sooner or later going to have to make me end it with him.

" Excuse me I need to take this" I told them I could feel my english accent coming on strong.

" we are in the middle of a meeting" Fury told me.

"Like I care" Looking up at the sky I prayed." God help me with this" I put on my American accent and talk

" Hey Lewis"

" Hi were are you I came round your apartment but every thing is gone and no one is there"

" yeah listen Lewis my uncle got injured and I'm his emergency contact so I had to move to Canada it was short notice and you know my way first and all"

" So what does that mean?"

" I'm terrible and long distance relationship I don't think I could be with you when I'm in a different country I hope you can understand"

" Yeah I totally understand" I could hear the disappiontment in his voice making my heart drop. No! Rory your not supposed to feel anything for them they are just stupid boys with stupid feelings.

" so I guess this is kind of our last talk or good bye what ever you want to call it"

" Yeah so um I just want you to know you were a great girlfriend"

" thanks you too NO! I mean you were a great boyfriend thats probably not what you want to hear right now"

The phone was snatch out of my hand I turned around and saw Stark press it to his ear and talk.

" Hey!" I yelled try to reach for the phone.

" Hey this is Aurora's uncle she is busy at the moment good bye"

he handed me back my phone I slowly took it then grab his wrist twisting it he fell to one knee letting out a small yelp of pain.

" Next time you touch my phone I fill kill you in your sleep and make it look like an accident"

I let go and sat down at the table with the others staring at me I gave them a smile then turned my attention to Nick.

" Sorry for the interruption, proceed" I said

Nick went on explaining the details of the mission.

" We know evry thing we need to know about the target except the Targets location it is crutial we find out soon before he expands his technology we want to take him down as soon as possible. You are dismissed Bennet stay behind I need to escort you to your quarters"

The others shuffled out leaving me alone with Fury.

" You learnt some new moves"

" well they are only a little things"

" for the next two weeks you are to go to the training room and learn more I need you to be in shape and dependable in a fight, but most of all you are most likely to know where he is I need you to think"

" Yes sir"

" Follow me"

I stood up grabbed my bag and followed him through halls this time we weren't stopped and asked to prove identification. we ended up in a large room that was a kitchen, a living room witha big Tv, a dining area, two couches and a large coffee table.

" The kitchen is always stocked and you can cook aswell, Your room is just down the hall along with the team your room is at the far end you should find that your belongings are in your room, your room also has a shower and another room you use for your 'hobbies', the other's just have their computers books and such but I have a feeling you have something else planned don't you."

" you no me so well and I don't have to share a room I see you kept your promise."

" Yes goodnight Bennet your training starts eight o'clock sharp with the others"

" I remeber thank you"

Fury left without saying anything I walked off down the hall passing different door each had the occupants name on a plate next to the door as said mine was at the end of the hall with a metal plate with large black letter's saying Aurora Bennet. walking inside I saw there was a no windows, ametal double bed with a lamp ona bedside table either left or right of me was grey doors . there was a large chest of draws and a tall wardrobe. ther one thing I didn't like about the room was the only no grey colour in here was the white walls. my bags were already placed on my bed I had six in total. Great it looks like I wont be leaving anytime soon.

I didn't waste anytime unpacking I looked through all my clothes making sure I had what I needed four of the Six bags were clothes there rest were personal items such as pictures, letters other stuff that inculded my Laptop and Ipad. I sat down on the bed a shuffled through the vast amount of nick nacks from around the world until I found what I was looking for. It was a picture frame of me and my mother before I left I looked at it the picture was me in a party hat smiling next to her before blowing out my birthdya candle, I stood then placed it on the night stand.

I then moved to the quite large spare room seeing a large table with a metal chair and a lot of shelves hand be nailed up it reminded me. My books I had a vast collection of books I collected over the years my mother taught me a strong mind is a healthy mind plus I'm a sucker for fantasy novels. A knock on the door drew me out of my nerd thoughts I hadn't closed the door so I called them in.

" These boxes were left in the kitchen there is about seven others but the have your name on them."

I looked over my shoulder and saw the guy from the meeting who's name I didn't get know. I smiled at him and took one of three boxes he was holding whilst he placed the other two down. I extended a hand towards him.

" I'm Aurora Bennet"

" Steve Rogers" he replied shaking my hand.

I then turned around and lifted the lid off of one of the boxes looking at my books. My smile grew and I let out a sigh of relief.

" Oh thank god I thought they were gone"

" Do you like reading?" Steve asked.

" I wouldn't say love I'd more of a need I always have a need to read."

" where are you from? because your accent doesn't sound American"

" I was born in London, England in 1990 born and raised until I was twelve then I left on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. but you can't exactly run from them as they know where you are 24/7"

" Okay "

I placed the books out in neat piles then turned around to see Steve had left. I shrugged then walked down the hall to the kitchen area and collected more boxes and did the same until all the boxes were in my room. Again I piled them up but In alphabetical order then stacked them onto the metal shelves. proud of my work I walked out of the room shutting the main door I pulled out my bed clothes laying them out then moved into the bathroom turning the shower on I jumped in. Once I was freshly washed and had changed into my Pyjamas which were medium sized shorts with Minnie mouse heads all over it and a top with the rolling stones tongue on it. the clock on my bedside table read 11 pm so I decided to go to bed.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I shot up out of bed at the sound of loud rock music blaring through the walks into my room I groaned and got out of bed and marched out of my room across the hall to Starks room. Thumping my fist on the door. when he opened into I gave him my pissed off look.

" Stark, It is four in the morning I have to get up in two hours for training TURN THE MUSIC OFF BEFORE I TURN YOU OFF!"

I turned around then moved back into my own room slamming the door but smiled when I heard the music being turned down to were I wasn't able to hear it in my room.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

I woke up at half six getting out of bed I washed up and changed into my training gear which was really just a tight vest top and black gym short. keeping my hair in a braid Grabbing a book I walked out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen. no one was up yet so I sat alone reading and drinking coffee with extra cream and four sugars. I was one hundred and twelve pages into my book when I heard the chair across from me scrap across the floor. I looked up and saw Steve sit down I nodded my head. I wasn't really a morning person I like to keep quite until about nine

I decided to give up reading a place the book down on the table and stared into space.

" So um! what's it like Coming from the 40's and having to live the rest of your live 70 years later?" I asked trying to start up a convosation.

" It's a head ache trying to figure out all these gadgets and what not's, but between you ma'am and me I prefer the 30's"

I laughed Steve was funny not to mention good looking I felt bad because he basically out lived everyone he has ever loved.

" Well if you want I could teach you a thing or two and if you like to read I can show you which books are popular"

" Thank you that is very considerate ma'am"

I smiled at the way he always called me ma'am, he was very sweet.

"Aurora" I said looking at Steve

" Excuse me?" Steve asked.

" Call me Aurora"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I walked along the balancing beam again making sure my feet were still working after so long, I decided to take a risk and lean backwards grabbing the beam with both of my hand I flipped backwards and landed on my feet again smiling I turned around and tried to do a front flip, but was interrupted by Clint shouting at me. I was too distracted to see my feet miss causing me to fall to the ground. I stood up and glared at Clint who was laughing his ass off.

" What the hell dude?"

" Sorry I just wanted to ask you a question"

" What?"

" Well what do you do?"

" Ooh sorry that's classified info"

I jumped back on the beam and started to work my balance.

" Come on you can show us you know, after all we are your team"

I sighed was he really going to do this I could just put on an act but then they would think I'm not worth being on the team becuase what I really do is unique and it would be great to see thier faces. Jumping off the beam I walked over to a rack of guns I picked up a machine gun and threw it at Clint who had a shocked look on his face along with others when I picked up a pair of samuri swords and marching over to a clear space with deterination written on my face.

" Shoot me" I said.

" What y-your kidding right?"

" Clint you've shot me before I think you can handle this"

" That's different"

" You shot me in the knee with an arrow" I defended flinging my arms into the air

" But that was an accident this is wrong"

I look Clint in the eye's" Shoot Me Clint!" I commanded.

Clint hesitated but took aim, I took a deep breath and watch as the bullets left the gun I lifted the swords in a fast and graceful movement sliced all the bullets in half and watched as they fell to the ground with soft Clinks.

" BENNET"

I flinched and turned my bed to the room entrance and saw Fury staring at me with a furious expression.

" I'm so going to die" I grumbled

" Follow me now"

I drop th swords and followed Fury we walked along corridors in silence, I was about to say something when Fury stopped me.

" I'm impressed with you charade, not showing them what you can do but something you learnt to do, tell me, where did you learn that"

I was speechless I thought I was in trouble even if I was lying about what I could do it's still a a little bit bad.

" I was in China a few years back this guy new what I could do and said I needed to be able to protect myself if I wont use it"

" It's good, I'm taking you to a private training area I want to see what you can still do"

I nodded my head, now I was really nervous I hadn't practiced in three years I'm not sure If I could still do it. we stopped infront of a door that looked like it belong on a submarine Fury opened the door and motioned for me to go in once in side I heard the door lock. Great! just what I need. Walking around in circles for about twenty minutes I gave up and started to yell into empty space.

" You know I don't have all day, any time now would be great"

With out warning water started to pool around my feet at a fast pace, about 30 seconds later it was up to my shoulder. I kicked my legs to make sure I had enough air but I knew that was going to run out soon, I took deep breaths and tried to concerntrate but it was no use. When I closed my eye's I saw a familiar scene

" Rory you have to go"

my mother's pleading voice met my ears I started to cry allowing the tears to mix not able to bare the concept of loosing her when I just found her again.

" No mum I won't leave you,"

" you have to go, push foward get out of here I know you can do it"

" I can't mum"

" Please do it for me"

I nodded then swam away looking at my mother as the waves dragged her wet body with them.

" I can't it's too hard" I yelled but it was no use the water kept pilling in It was starting to reach the ceiling and water was starting to sink into my mouth and down my thoat cuasing my to cough violently. I took one last deep breath as the water finaly reach the full capacity of the room. I could feel the water swirling around me as I closed my eye's and concerntrated. Ice think of Ice Rory I felt it then my body froe as I felt the sharp sting of cold. good now a bubble just around your body. I opened my eye's and saw ice every where but I was still in water cuasing my hair to float out around me. I made a path to the door once I reached there I was so tired I barely had enough energy to creat a medium sized fireball and hurl it towards the door cuasing it to rip of it's hinges.

The unfrozen water spilled out with me going with it I laded on the floor with a hard thud I raised to my hands and knee's coughing up a large amount of water. Once I had finished I was pissed standing up I walked down the corridor until I slammed into Nick's chest.

" You complete ass, you know I had barely been able to do that when I left you knew that's how she died"

I felt tears in my eyes as I stormed off to my room. I walked into the kitching area where every one was having their dinner I walked in and they all looked up at me.

" Do we want to know" Bruce I asked.

" I don't think so" I said then stormed off to my room.

I walked into my room and stripped down walking into the shower and cooled my body down before I got hypothermia from the cold water I had been in. I changed into a concert t-shirt and Jeans then walked out of the room and walked down the hall into the kitchen, The other's were all eating lasange but I looked into the fridge and got out food that worked with my system.

" You can have some lasange" Natasha offered.

" Na ah" I said shaking my head.

" She can't have any lasagna it's bad for her po- er thing that she does, she needs carbo-hydrates and lots of meat for her body to be able to stabilise her bodies condition when she er lets just say when she explodes"

" Thanks Bruce such a nice way to explain in a complicated way that I have problems" I said.

I fried up a piece of steak cooking it until it was nice and juicy setting it on a plate I sat down at the table between Steve and Bruce and tucked in. I finished the steak with in ten minutes then took a long sip of my coke, I stood up then placed my dishes in the sink. I walked off down the hall into my room sitting down on my bed and placed my head in my hands.

What have I got myself into.

**Reviews are appreciated **


End file.
